Hopeful
by PetaloDeInvierno
Summary: Nathaniel siempre ha tenido la loca idea de formar una banda. Este es el gran comienzo de "Hopeful". Como empezó nuestro carrera, del instituto a un enorme escenario. En el cual transcurrían varios sucesos. Universo Alterno
1. Esto solo es el comienzo

Tener fama creo que no tiene nada de malo. Al contrario, es el mejor sabor que he sentido además de los labios de mi chico

Seguro que no entenderán nada de lo que les hablo, pero les explicare. Soy parte de "Hopeful" que significa Esperanzados

¿Porque? La respuesta es simple, nunca pensamos que llegaríamos aquí pero la esperanza es lo último que nos ha quedado

Este grupo fue creado por Nathaniel, el mejor guitarrista que puedo conocer. Desde que lo conozco ha estado soñando con crear una banda y tener mucha fama en su futuro musical, todavía no puedo creer que este chico haya sido delegado principal, tiene aspecto de niño responsable pero siempre que puede, su rebeldía lo supera. Poco a poco, su banda fue tomando forma, me había obligado a cantar para el, quedando "fascinado", fueron sus palabras, por mi voz. Por lo cual me volví "Voz femenina" y además "Segunda guitarra", ya que el primer puesto era destinado a Nath.  
Al pasar el tiempo, llegaron los gemelos, Armin, nuestro "tecladista", y Alexy, el "baterista", me acuerdo de ese día. Nathaniel llegó, casi corriendo y sin aliento, a decirme que había encontrado el dúo perfecto. Presentando a ambos chicos y al ver sus cualidades, quedé asombrada, realmente tenían talento. Creía que ese sería el final de la búsqueda, pero Nathaniel no parecía conforme, siempre repetía que algo le faltaba. Y yo sabía que era

Kentin. Nuestro actual "bajista" y "Voz principal", desde pequeños éramos amigos, y sabía que tenía un don para el canto, y me comentó que había tomado clases para aprender a tocar el bajo. Al llevarlo a uno de los ensayos, la alegría fue más de Alexy que de Nathaniel. Al parecer, tenía un poco de afecto hacia Kentin.

Fuimos pasando de conciertos en el colegio a presentaciones en bares de la ciudad, de pequeños eventos a grandes escenario. Hasta llegar a nuestro show que será dentro de unos días Pero prefiero contarles desde un principio, como comenzó nuestro amistad. Los primeros pasos de Hopeful

 **Esto es un AU, por lo tanto explica los cambios de personalidades de algunos.**

 **Queria prononerles algo. Usted decidirán de que hablaré en el siguiente capítulo. El comentario que mas me inspire será el siguiente, además nombrare al que haya comentado.**

 **Pueden elegir quienes quieren que aparezcan, que causarían en la historia. Incluso pueden aparecer ustedes con algún nombre ficticios (pero necesitaría características principales, y que provocaría en la banda. Puede ser por mensaje privado si quieren. El que más me llame la atención, lo pondré)**

 **Recuerden, que el próximo capítulo será cuando empiece todo, es decir, como se fueron formando**

 **Eso sí. Les dejare una pregunta...¿Quien quiere que sea el chico de nuestra Sucrette?**

 **El más votado será el elegido. Puede ir variando en los diferentes capítulos.**

 **Espero que les guste. Besos**


	2. El cambio y las burlas

Llegue temprano al Instituto, ya que el día anterior me había llegado un mensaje de Nath:

"Te espero mañana temprano antes de clases, tengo grandes noticias -Nathaniel"

Supuse de inmediato que estaba refiriéndose al tema de su banda soñada, realmente queria ayudarlo en este proyecto, porque a pesar de sus obligaciones como delegado principal, el siempre tuvo tiempo para mi y para sus otros amigos.

Desde que ocurrió el problema con su familia y que se haya ido de su casa, lo cambio bastante. Se volvió más activo, rebelde y alegre, entendí que el quería dejar atras el tema de su padre, por lo que lo apoye en su cambio. Todavía me acuerdo del día que empezó a nacer el nuevo "Nathaniel"

Flashback

-¿Crees que volverá pronto?- le pregunté a Rosalya, mientras caminamos por el pasillo en dirección al patio. Me preocupaba todo lo que sucedió con Nathaniel, estoy llegando a pesar que si fue mi culpa

-Seguro que si- me guiño el ojo mientras contestaba- ya verás que pronto volverá y te agradecerá por lo que has hecho por el- puso una mano sobre mi hombro, gracias a eso me sentí un poco más relajada

-¡Chicas!- esa voz, la conocía perfectamente pero algo sonaba raro en ella. Mire a Rosa, quien se encontraba mirándome, asentí y nos dimos vuelta para encontrarnos con cierto rubio de mirada ámbar

-¿N-Nathaniel?- pregunte, porque el chico que tenía en frente no era el mismo que había visto el día anterior. Se había cortado el cabello, el cual lo tenía totalmente revuelto dandole un aire rebelde, sus ojos estaban mas brillantes de lo normal, traía puesto un buzo azul oscuro con detalles verdes, jeans gastados y zapatillas. Mi vista fue de pies a cabeza una diez veces. ¿Quien había cambiando a Nathaniel?

-Wow, al final alguien cambio su gusto de la moda- dijo Rosa, analizando cada detalle de su nueva vestimenta -Dime rápido quien te hizo este milagro- pregunto soltando una risa -¿No me digas que sigues el ejemplo de "chico malo" de Castiel?- esta vez la risa fue de parte de Nathaniel

-Todos podemos cambiar de vez en cuando- dijo sin parar de reír, su risa era algo contagiosa por lo que no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa. Lo mire mejor y pude notar que traía un estuche de guitarra en su espalda. El noto que mi mirada estaba sobre su guitarra -Ah si, sobre esto…Quiero formar una banda y tú me ayudaras- me señaló, a lo que quede pálida, no pensé que iba a decir eso. Pero no me quedaba elección, es mi amigo y lo iba a ayudar.

Fin de Flashback

Desde ese día, que lo estoy ayudando. Pero su cambio radical de chico angelical y responsable a un joven rebelde y maduro, se expandió por todo el instituto. Incluso Melody no podía creer que su "amor" había cambiado. Y obviamente, me culpo a mi, pero no le di importancia. Me molestaba los comentarios negativos de algunos chicos respecto al cambio de Nathaniel, pero si el estaba cómodo y feliz con su nueva apariencia. Todo estaría bien

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no pude notar que alguien venia por delante mio.

-Disculpa, preciosa- levanté la vista. Armin, junto a Nathaniel y Alexy, me sorprendió un poco que los tres estén juntos. Era algo raro, solo me falta que Amber me abrace y que Kentin junto con Castiel sean los mejores amigos

-Me alegra verte- Nathaniel se acercó a abrazarme cuando pude notar que estaba más emocionado de lo normal, su mirada divertida no la podía ocultar

-Las grandes noticias, ¿tienen que ver con los gemelos?- pregunte y los tres asintieron felices. Nath paso una brazo por encima de mis hombros pegandome a el y con la otra señalando a ambos gemelos

-Te presento a nuestro nuevo tecladista- moviendo su mano en dirección a Armin, quien me dirigió una mirada algo provocativa, logrando que me sonroje -y baterista- dirigiendo su mano hacia Alexy quien se encontraba jugando con las baquetas

-¡Me alegra que se hayan animado a participar!- mencione algo feliz, de a poco el sueño de Nathaniel, se iba volviendo realidad y eso me hacía sentir bien

-¿Asi que tú serás la belleza que nos cautivará con su dulce voz?- dijo Armin, colocando una mano en mi mejilla acariciando está. Me sonroje peor que antes, pero escuché un gruñido, de reojo, pude notar un aura oscura que rodeaba a Nathaniel, quien lanzaba una mirada asesina a Armin pero este no quitaba ni su mano de mi mejilla, ni su mirada de mi. Siguio así hasta que una de las baquetas impacto en el rostro de Armin, que cayó al piso, por la fuerza que había sido arrojada la baqueta

-Ups- escuche a alguien, al darme vuelta, note a un Nathaniel totalmente relajado silbando y a un Alexy pálido, quien noto mi mirada, se empezó a mover como loco y señaló a Nathaniel

-¡¿Quien fue?!- grito Armin mientras se levantaba, Alexy seguí señalando a Nathaniel quien parecía no notar que todas las miradas se dirigían a el -Venga, rubio, si tenías celos. Lo hubieras dicho- se burlo Armin mientras la mirada de odio de Nathaniel volvía a hacia el, esta vez fue más dura que la anterior. Alexy estaba riéndose y Armin seguia burlándose -Vamos a ensayar un poco- me abrazo y me llevo hacia el sótano

-Oye idiota, ¿quien te crees para ir a tocar a Mi amiga?- escuché el grito de Nathaniel detrás nuestro -Tu hermano se la está buscando, Alexy- volvió a gritar, Armin soltó una fuerte carcajada, para abrazarme esta vez de la cintura

-¡No!¡Nathaniel, suelta la silla!- escuché esta vez a Alexy, quien parecía estar divirtiéndose, ya que soltaba algunas risas

Seguramente, Nathaniel no iba a aguantar esto. Aunque los gemelos ya lo había puesto en su lista negra, es decir, Nathaniel era su "víctima de bromas". Realmente, estos ensayos no iban a ser nada serios


End file.
